1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector structure and, more particularly, to an electrical connector structure capable of reducing relative movement between signal modules mounted in a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,057 discloses an electrical connector which is called a ZD connector in the industry. The electrical connector includes a female (or receptacle) connector. The female connector structure includes a housing and a plurality of signal modules. The signal modules are stacked side by side and mounted in the housing. Each of the signal modules includes an insulating body, a plurality of conductive terminals, and a ground shield, wherein each of the conductive terminals is disposed in the corresponding insulating body, and the ground shield is mounted on one side of the corresponding insulating body so that one ground shield is positioned between conductive terminals of two adjacent signal modules to reduce signal crosstalk. The patent further discloses a metal tie bar for retaining the signal modules in place relative to one another to reduce relative movement between the signal modules mounted in the housing. However, additionally employing the metal tie bar increases production cost. Moreover, if the number of the signal modules increases or decreases, the length of the present metal tie bar doesn't conform thereto, and new metal tie bars of different lengths are needed, resulting in increased production and management costs.